


like in a dream?

by Kitsune-Feu (Feuchen)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Kitsune-Feu
Summary: Yaku gets a visit from the demon Kuroo in a dream ...





	like in a dream?

**Author's Note:**

> it's not so much fhq buuut...^^  
> i have an idea for a longer fic for this plot... (but yeah not in the near future probably..)

_„Hey, are you awake?“_

_The voice was vaguely familiar to Morisuke, so he slowly opened his eyes and looked into the face, which hovered right in front of his._

_The black, wild hair that hung on the other’s face made him realize a little more clearly who he was facing._

_What made him blink again was the ... horns or whatever Kuroo had between his hair while he wore a cloak._

_Something was different, but for some reason he couldn‘t really think about it right now._

_Certainly not when he felt Kuroo leaning closer and kissing him._

_Surprised, Morisuke widened his eyes, staring at the other. The dark eyes of Kuroo glowed a little red, while these horns looked so close even more real._

_Was he just dreaming?_

_This had to be a dream, right?_

_He noticed Kuroo leaned a little more to him, his hands propped beside him and intensified the kiss._

_How long had he wanted Kuroo to kiss him like that? How many times had he wished that he could simply touch the other?_

_But he knew that this was just a dream. He once again dreamed of being with Kuroo while his teammate wore some strange costume._

_However, Morisuke had to admit that Kuroo didn‘t look bad in this outfit._

_„I missed you, Yakkun“ Kuroo whispered to him, just looking at him calmly._

_„Kuroo“ Morisuke murmured, letting his hand slip under the other’s cloak, driving him over his back. Why couldn‘t this be real?_

_„I never want to let you go again,“ Kuroo whispered before leaning forward and kissing him again._

_Morisuke swallowed a bit, enjoyed the kiss for a moment, then just looked at the other again. Kuroo’s eyes were clearly too red for normal, but that was maybe just because of that outfit he was dreaming about, right? It suited it somehow. „I don‘t want to leave you, Kuroo.“_

_„Nobody will separate us,“ Kuroo said calmly, „not even Oikawa will separate us again. You are mine, Yakkun.“_

_All the thoughts that came to him at that moment were blown away by another kiss from Kuroo and he just let himself fall. He let himself be touched by Kuroo and only hoped that this dream would last forever._

_He only wished that Kuroo would actually touch and kiss him like that. That his love was reciprocated. „I love you, Kuroo.“_

–*–

The ringing of his alarm clock made sure that he was brought back to reality.

He had dreamed again how it was when Kuroo loved him. Touched him. Kissed him.

Morisuke sighed slightly before getting to his feet and getting ready for the day. They had another practice game in the afternoon that they would prepare for during the day.

It would be everything between Kuroo and him as usual. Why should it be different?

He had once again only dreamed that there was something between them, even if Kuroo had been different this time. Above all, these horns he had had. But it was just a dream and he probably had some fantasy in his mind that had mingled with this dream. Or he had heard of something before that had anything to do with it. Nothing to worry about.

He shook his head decisively and eventually made his way to the Nekoma High School, where he met the others.

It was not the time to think about how Kuroo looked in his dream, or how he once again dreamed that Kuroo felt more for him.

–*–

After their practice game Morisuke blinked in surprise, dabbing at the sweat with a towel.

Did he just get hallucinations or why did he just see these two horns at Kuroo, or whatever that was supposed to be?

He rubbed his eyes briefly and looked at him again, but everything was back to normal.

Presumably, this dream of last night just made him crazy. He had never felt so strange when he had dreamed of Kuroo.

„Yaku?“

Surprised, he turned aside and looked up at Kai, who looked at him more thoughtfully. „What is it, Kai?“

„Is everything alright with you? You look pale, Yaku,“ Kai began, tilting his head slightly and placing a hand on Yaku’s forehead.

„I’m fine, thanks Kai,“ he objected, just smiling at him. Did he really look sick?

„Do not overdo yourself,“ Kai said, smiling at him, „not that you’re really getting sick.“

Morisuke looked at him and nodded, smiling at him, „It’s all right.“ He turned his head in Kuroo’s direction. He was discussing something with his best friend. Everything except the fact that he had been in love with his captain for a while and was constantly dreaming of him.

_„I never want to let you go again, Yaku.“_

He jerked briefly when he heard that voice and shortly afterwards saw those red eyes in front of him.

Why did this voice feel so real? Why did it feel like something wanted to drag him away from here?

„Yakkun!“

Startled, he flinched when he noticed a moment later how Kuroo grabbed him by the shoulders and faced him. „... Kuroo?“

„Don‘t overdo yourself, Yaku,“ he said, smiling calmly at him, running his hand over his cheek, „and if you do not feel well, talk to me.“

„I,“ Morisuke began, but stopped, just looking into the dark eyes of his teammate. Nothing in these was red, as in his last dream. „Kuroo ...“

„I’ll take you home,“ he heard only Kuroo’s voice before he felt Kuroo heaving him on his back.

Actually, Morisuke wanted to protest, but at the same time it felt so good, which is why he just put his arms around the neck of his teammate and nestled against him.

For the moment, he just enjoyed the feeling of being so close to Kuroo before he dimmed off a bit.

–*–

Only when Kuroo laid him down on something soft, Morisuke was again awake, so he blinked amazed to the other. „What ...?“

„Sorry, I didn‘t want to wake you, Yakkun,“ Kuroo said, smiling slightly, „you should get some rest and I’ll see what I can do for dinner.“

Actually, Morisuke wanted to protest and tell him to stay with him, but then he just let himself fall back into his bed and pulled the blanket up a bit.

Kuroo was probably just so nice to him because he looked so weak after training. Morisuke didn‘t even know why he looked like that. He had not really felt sick.

When he closed his eyes for a few seconds, he only saw those red eyes of Kuroo again, while those strange horns peeked out of his hair. _„Stay with me, Yaku ...“_

He shook his head gravely, flinging the covers, just sitting up. Why was he watching this picture of Kuroo even when he wasn‘t sleeping? That was just one of his dreams, right?

He barely noticed how the door to his room was opened and recognized his teammate only as he sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at him calmly.

„You should rest, Yaku,“ Kuroo started, looking at him, „you know we need you at your best when our next tournament starts.“

„Kuroo, I-“ Morisuke mumbled, clutching the blanket a little before sliding a bit to the other.

„Yakkun?“ Kuroo said with a more than surprised look.

Actually, Morisuke didn‘t even know what he was doing, but something made him risk it. „Kuroo? Could you imagine kissing me?“

The face of his captain changed into something shocking and surprised. Which made Morisuke a little bit regretful, that he‘d even considered asking. He knew it would only be a dream.

„Yaku ...“, he heard a soft voice of Kuroo, whereupon he looked back at him, before he soon felt how Kuroo kissed him, albeit tentatively and only for a moment, „I can imagine that.“

Blinking, Morisuke stared at him, then smiled and just leaned against the other’s chest, his hands clenched in the top of his teammate. „Kuroo ...“

„I love you, Yakkun,“ Kuroo said quietly as he put one hand on the back of the other and held him close, „I love you so much.“

„I love you too,“ Morisuke whispered back softly, while he didn‘t move away from the other, but blew it more against the torso of Kuroo, „no matter what you look like.“

_„I will never let you go again, Yakkun. You’re mine, no matter what Oikawa thinks of it.“_

Morisuke jerked briefly, then pushed back a bit and looked up at Kuroo, blinking into his almost black eyes, before grinning, „Tell me you would never let Oikawa separate us.“

Kuroo raised an eyebrow in surprise before grinning, „Oikawa? Who are you talking about, Yakkun?“

„Hmm ... not so important,“ Morisuke replied, just shaking his head. Presumably, this dream version of Kuroo made him hallucinate.

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter (mostly german)](http://twitter.com/Feuchen) || [second twitter acc(english~)](http://twitter.com/KitsuneFeuchen)


End file.
